


Please Stay

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she needs in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VKiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKiera/gifts).



> A short-fic meme request by my BFF on tumblr. It's un-beta'd.

The world moved at the pace of quick heartbeats, mindless thoughts and the constant need of attention. From the moment eyes open to greet the new day, everything just… moves. Run. Finish what’s on the agenda. Keep with schedule. Important meetings. Important speeches. Dress up quick, contact Ministers, Presidents, Colony Representatives, other governmental factions. Speak soft, speak strong. Drink coffee. Take another.

Here, one more for the flight. Stay awake. Relena, stay awake.

A year of running around, keeping herself on aching tip toes and fingers pulling up the long ends of her dresses. She was tired with bags under her eyes at times—and the only reason no one noticed was because of the make-up she was learning to use better every day. Well… almost no one noticed.

Never close but never far enough. Heero… She could feel his on her, protective and ever watching from the distance requested from him. Sometimes he’d have a companion, but usually it was just him. Everywhere she went, he’d follow. Her body guard. It was his job, but part of her liked to think that he wanted to be there as well. That thought brought her comfort. Enough comfort during stressful times.

In the shuttle, it was natural for close proximities. But this time, reporters followed her in and Relena wanted peace. She had nothing more to announce publicly and made her way to the back few seats. Luckily, Wufei was one of the body guards this time around and he immediately understood what she needed.

“Just stay in the back, I’ll handle this.” He muttered and quickly disappeared down the corridor with a rigid tone to his voice towards her followers.

Heero was going to follow and keep guard at the corridor.

“Heero?” Relena called out gently. “Please, stay. Just for a little while.”

He turned around to look at her. Make up was well made, but he could detect the curve under each eye that hid the dark marks. Heero knew what she was asking for, but… “I am needed up front with Wufei.” 

“I know, but few a minutes. That’s all I need.” She almost begged. He was always just as busy as her, looking after her and those around her. 

A moment, then a nod. Heero would give her a few minutes, and wouldn’t even specify how much—it would only make her more anxious if he did. He approached her, letting her sit first beside the window. She always enjoyed looking out into space. He sat next to her and brought up the arm rest so it would not keep them divided.

Relena then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Beyond the hum of the shuttle and the distant discussions down the corridors, she could hear Heero’s breathing and heartbeat. Calm. Steady. There with her in that moment.

It was all she needed for her to sleep.


End file.
